Promessas Quebradas
by MariPotterCulen
Summary: Edward Cullen é um homem que pensa que o dinheiro compra tudo, até mesmo os princípios de uma pessoa. Fará de tudo para conseguir o que quer. Isabella Swan é uma mulher que tenta mostrar que tem potencial na área que escolheu trabalhar, para isso tem que mostrar a Edward Cullen que nem todo o dinheiro do mundo poderá comprar o que mais deseja...
1. Sinopse e nota da autora

**SINOPSE**

**Dividir mais da metade de sua fortuna?**

Não havia a menor possibilidade de o multimilionário Edward Cullen dividir sua herança com uma estranha. Mesmo que ela fosse a sua esposa... O que supostamente havia sido um casamento de mentirinha em Las Vegas, para Isabella Swan fora algo real. E agora, de acordo com um ultimo desejo da avó de Edward, seu futuro estava trelado a Isabella... para sempre. Ele acreditava piamente que, com alguns milhões, poderia convencer sua esposa a assinar o divórcio. Contudo, Isabella não estava interessada em dinheiro, e sim em uma oportunidade que apenas Edward poderia proporcionar. Para resolver a questão de uma vez por todas, ele ofereceu um emprego para ela com a condição de que o casamento jamais fosse consumado. Porém, existem promessas para serem quebradas...

História adaptada da autora Barbara Dunlop com os personagens da saga Crepusculo.

Espero que curtam a história.


	2. Reencontro

**Capitulo 1 – Reencontro**

Edward Cullen era a ultima pessoa que Isabella Swan esperava ver de pé no corredor junto a porta do se apartamento. O homem alto, moreno e de olhar endurecido era a razão pela qual estava arrumando seus pertences e desistindo de seu apartamento alugado, a pessoa que a estava forçando a deixar Nova York. Encarando-o, ela cruzou os braços em cima da sua camisa azul empoeirada dos Mets, na esperança de que o vermelho de seus olhos, da crise de choro, já tivesse desaparecido.

-Nós temos um problema. – A mão esquerda de Edward firmemente uma pasta de couro.

- Nós não temos nada. – Isabella respondeu a ele. Pretendia fechar a porta diante dele, mas a mão de Edward impediu de fazê-lo.A mão dele era grande e bronzeada, com um pulso forte e dedos afilados. Ele não tinha anéis, mas usava um relógio Cartier de platina e com mostrador de diamantes.

- Não estou brincando, Isabella.

- E eu não estou rindo. – ela não se importava nem um pouco com nenhum problema do poderoso Edward Cullen pudesse encontrar na sua vida encantada.

Ele não só havia feito com que a demitissem da empresa em que trabalhava como também sujara o nome dela em todas as empresas de arquitetura de Nova olhou por sobre o ombro dela e perguntou:

-Posso entrar?

Isabella fingiu pensar por um momento e respondeu:

-Não!

Ele cerrou os maxilares. E ela firmou os dela, defendendo o seu território.

- Isso é pessoal – Edward insistiu.

-Nós não somos amigos – ressaltou Isabella.

Eles eram, na verdade, inimigos. Porque era isso que acontecia quando alguém arruinava a vida do outro. Não importava se ele era atraente, bem-sucedido, inteligente e dançasse desgraçadamente bem. Edward endireitou os ombros e, em seguida, olhou para os dois lados do corredor . o apartamento de Isabella ficava no final do corredor próximo a uma porta de saída de ferro e de um alarme de incêndio. Vendo que ninguém escutaria o que seria falado naquele momento, disse:

-Tudo bem, podemos ficar aqui fora.

Ah, não, eles não ficariam. Eles não fariam nada em lugar algum, nunca mais. Ela começou a recuar, voltando a segurança do seu apartamento.

- Você se lembra daquela noite em Vegas? – perguntou Edward.

A pergunta dele a fez congelar. Isabella nunca iria esquecer a festa da corporativa Cullen Transportes, no Bellagio a três meses atrá com os cantores, dançarinos, malabaristas e acrobatas que entretinham a multidão de 5 mil clientes especiais da Cullen Transportes, havia um espalhafatoso imitador de Elvis que tirara Isabella e Edward da pista de dança para que participassem de um casamento simulado. Naquele momento foi engraçado, e estava de acordo com o clima da festa. Claro que o humor dela fora ajudado naquela noite por vários martínis de mirtilo. Olhando para trás aquilo parecia simplesmente humilhante.

- O documento que assinamos? – Edward continuou em vista do silencio dela.

- Não sei do que está falando. – mentiu;

Na verdade Isabella encontrou sua falsa certidão de casamento exatamente nesta manhã. Estava enfiada em um álbum de fotos. Foi uma estupidez manter aquela lembrança, mas o brilho de sua noite nos braços de Edward demorara alguns dias a desaparecer. Era uma fantasia ridícula. Aquele homem destruíra sua vida na semana seguinte.

Ele respirou fundo e tomou coragem para afirmar:

- É válido.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Válido para quê?

- Casamento.

- Você está brincando?

- Eu estou rindo? - Ele não estava.

Na verdade, Edward raramente ria. E raramente fazia piadas também. Aquela noite foi incomum para ele, ela saberia mais tarde. Isabella sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Estamos casados – ele disse a ela, inabalável.

Eles não estavam casados. Tinha sido uma brincadeira.

-Elvis era licenciado pelo estado de Nevada – Edward informou.

- Nós estávamos bêbados – Isabella replicou, recusando-se a acreditar em tal afirmação absurda.

- Ele fez um certificado.

- Como você sabe disso? – o cérebro dela estava a mil, calculando as possibilidades e as possíveis consequências.

- Meus advogados me disseram – Edward deu um olhar significativo por cima do ombro dela, em direção ao apartamento. – Por favor, posso entrar?

Ela pensou nos romances de mistério que cobriam o sofá, as revistas de entretenimento na mesa de café, o cartão de credito e os extratos bancários empilhados ao lado deles, revelando seus hábitos de compras do mês anterior. Lembrou-se do pacote denunciador e já meio devorado de rosquinhas no balcão. E, claro, havia a caixa de lingerie sexy totalmente exposta. Mas, se ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, aquilo não seria algo que ela poderia ignorar. Isabella rangeu os dentes e se forçou a não ligar para a opinião dele. E daí se Edward descobrisse que ela adorava rosquinhas? Em alguns dias ele estaria fora da sua vida. Teria de começar tudo de novo em outra cidade, talvez Chicago ou Los Angeles.

Isabella odiava recomeçar. Já recomeçara tantas vezes, deixando par trás a segurança e a normalidade à medida que se mudava de uma casa de adoção a outra... Estava nesse pequeno apartamento desde que começara a faculdade. E esse era o único lugar no qual ela se sentira um pouco em casa.

- Isabella? – ele a chamou.

Ela engoliu em seco para dissipar as pesadas emoções.

- Claro – ela respondeu com firme determinação, se afastando. – Entre.

Quando ela fechou a porta, Edward notou a desordem de caixas de embalagem que atulhavam o apartamento. Não havia lugar para ele se sentar, e ela não ofereceu uma cadeira. Ele não ficaria por muito tempo. O olhar dela voltou-se involuntariamente para a caixa de lingerie. Edward acompanhou seu olhar, o dele indo parar no ursinho que sua amiga Alice tinha comprado para ela no natal do ano passado.

- Você se importa? – ela retrucou indo fechar a caixa de papelão.

- Nem um pouco – Edward murmurou, e ela pensou ter ouvido um quê de divertimento no tom de voz dele. Ele estava rindo dela. Perfeito.

As abas da caixa tornaram a abrir, e ela sentiu o calor indesejável de um rubor. Virou-se para encará-lo, colocando o corpo entre Edward e sua lingerie.

Edward colocou sua maleta em cima de uma pilha de DVDs na mesinha dela e abriu os fechos.

- Meus advogados prepararam os documentos de nosso divorcio.

- Precisamos de advogados? – Isabella ainda lutava para compreender a ideia de casamento. Com Edward. Ele podia ser lindo, rico e inteligente, mas era também frio, calculista e perigoso. Uma mulher tinha de ser louca para se casar com ele.

Edward abriu a maleta.

- Neste caso, os advogados são um mal necessário.

Isabella se irritou com o estereótipo. Sua melhor amiga, Alice, não era nem um pouco má. Por um segundo, imaginou a reação de Alice a essa notici. Sua amiga ficaria chocada obviamente. Será que ficaria preocupada? Com raiva? Riria? A situação era absurda.

Isabella colocou seu cabelo ruivo para trás das orelhas, puxando, pensativa seu brinco de jade à medida que uma sensação nervosa crescia dentro dela.

- Eu acho que o que acontece em Vegas, às vezes, nos acompanha até em casa.

Um músculo de se contraiu no rosto de Edward e certamente não era de divertimento. Ela experimentou uma sensação perversa de satisfação por desequilibrá-lo, mesmo que só um pouco.

- Ajudaria se você levasse isso a serio – ele disse.

- Nós fomos casados por Elvis. – Ela reprimiu um acesso de riso nervoso.

Os olhos verdes de Edward faiscaram;

- Ora, Edward – ela tentou convencê-lo -, você tem que admitir...

Ele pegou o envelope pardo.

- Apenas assine os papéis, Isabella.

Mas ela não estava disposta a desistir da brincadeira.

- Acho que isso significa que não teremos lua de mel...

Edward parou de respirar por um segundo, e havia algo familiar na forma como o olhar dele passou pelos lábios dela.

Isabella foi atingida por uma memória súbita e vívida que imediatamente a deixou sóbria. Eles tinham se beijado naquela noite em Las Vegas?

De vez em quando, ocorria a ela a imagem fugaz dos lábios de Edward nos seus, o calor, o gosto, a pressão de seus lábios. Isabella parecia se lembrar de seus braços em volta de sua cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo firme, os dois unidos como se pertencesse um ao outro. Antes ela considerava isso um sonho febril, mas agora se perguntava...

- Edward, será que nós...

Ele limpou a garganta.

- Vamos tentar nos manter focados.

- Certo.

Isabella estendeu a mão e pegou o envelope.

-Levamos apenas cinco minutos para nos casar ; não há razão para que o divorcio demore mais do que isso.

- Que bom que você vê dessa forma. Claro, eu vou querer cobrir qualquer inconveniente . – pegou uma caneta de ouro e um talão de cheques, abrindo-o e olhando para ela. – Um milhão?

Isabella piscou confusa.

- Um milhão de quê?

Ele suspirou com obvia impaciência.

- De dólares. Não banque a ingênua, Isabella. Você e eu sabemos que vai me custar muito.

O queixo dela caiu involuntariamente. Ele estava louco? Estaria desesperado? Espere um minuto. Ele estava desesperado? Isabella pensou um pouco. Ela e Edward eram marido e mulher. Pelo menos aos olhos da lei.

Hum... Interessante.

Desta vez Isabella riu de fato e colocou o envelope na mesa. Não queria o dinheiro de Edward, mas com certeza não abriria mão de uma pequena recompensa. Que mulher o faria? Esse divorcio não teria que acontecer nesses exatos cinco minutos. Ela estaria em Nova York por, pelo menos mais duas semanas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o Sr Cullen poderia muito bem esperar por alguém. Ela respirou fundo, organizou suas ideias e tentou visualizar Alice. Alice era brilhante e saberia exatamente o que fazer nesse caso. Então Isabella teve a resposta. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha com falsa inocência.

- Nova York não é um estado de propriedade conjunta?

Edward pareceu confuso, e então seu olhar endureceu. Ele estava com raiva.

- Não em lembro de ter assinado um acordo pré-nupcial – acrescentou ela.

- Você quer mais dinheiro – ele falou em um tom frio.

Tudo que ela queria era sua carreira de volta.

- Você me fez ser demitida. – ressaltou ela.

- Apenas cancelei um contrato – corrigiu ele.

- Você tinha de saber que eu seria o bode expiatório. Quem, em Nova York, vai me contratar agora?

- Eu não gostei do seu projeto de reforma.

- Eu estava tentando tirar seu edifício dos anos 1930.

O edifício da Cullen Transportes tinha enorme potencial, mas ninguém havia feito nada para melhorá-lo em cinco décadas. Ele olhou para ela por mais um momento.

- Tudo bem. Pense como quiser. Eu a demiti. Peço desculpas. Agora em quanto fica?

Ele não estava nenhum pouco triste por tê-la demitido. Não se importava nenhum pouco por só se lembrava do nome dela por causa do casamento acidental. Ela endireitou os ombros sob a camiseta empoeirada, determinada a vencer.

- Dê-me uma boa razão para facilitar a sua vida;

-Porque você, tanto eu, não quer se casar.

Era um bom argumento. O simples pensamento de ser esposa de Edward Cullen cusou-lhe um arrepio que percorreu toda a sua espinha.

- Sra Edward Cullen. – Ela fingiu avaliar, reavivando sua postura teiosa enquanto propositalmente diminuía o ritmo, para observar seu apartamento semiempacotado. – Você não tem uma cobertura espaçosa na Quinta Avenida?

Ele lentamente colocou a caneta de lado.

- Está querendo que eu a desafie?

Isabella deu seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em três meses. Ele não faria isso. Nem em um milhão de anos.

- Sim – ela provocou com ousadia. – Vá em frente. Desafie-me.

Ele se aproximou, e ela sentiu um frio na barriga, como um alerta. Eles se olharam.

- Ou você pode deixar os papéis do divorcio – ela ofereceu, com falsa doçura. – Minha advogada os lerá na próxima semana.

- Dois milhões – ele ofereceu.

- Na próxima semana – respondeu, tentando não mostrar seu choque com a quantia exorbitante. – Tenha um pouco de paciência, Eddie.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Bella.

- Estou protegendo os meus interesses. Eu não confio em você, Edward. – ela afirmou sarcástica. O que era completamente verdadeiro.

Com a expressão endurecendo ele enfiou a caneta no bolso e deliberadamente guardou o talão de cheques. Fechou a pasta e endireitou as mangas do paletó. Segundos depois , ele se foi, batendo a porta.


End file.
